


Day 5: I Almost Lost Him

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath, Almost Kiss, Boys Kissing, Day 5, Galaxy Garrison, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Post S7, Recovery, Sacrifice, Temporary Amnesia, sheith angst week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 5 (August 30) : Sacrifice // AlmostPost S7 - Keith recovering in the hospital after the aftermath of the battle against the robeast. The sacrifice that would of happened if the explosion had gone wrong, Keith in and out of consciousness for a few days before he finally comes around. There is a bit confusion from the severe concussion causing a bit of temporary amnesia for him.





	Day 5: I Almost Lost Him

**Shiro’s pov**

The memory of the lions falling down to Earth below was fresh on my mind, I could still see it over and over again while waiting for news about the Paladins. They had been retrieved from the lions while I was the one who pulled Keith out from Black since he was the one that was closest to me. Keith was slumped over against the control panel while there was missing glass from his helmet, blood was dripping down the side of his face as it seemed that a deep gash was being hidden by the helmet. I carefully moved the helmet to avoid from causing the unconscious raven anymore harm, I didn’t want to make the injury worse. I carried him out of the cockpit before I had no choice, but to hand him over to the medical crew that was going to take him to the hospital. I just wanted him to be okay, the rest of the team to be okay because of how difficult the fight against Sendak and the robeast was. Now I just had to wait for the news on how everyone was doing, I wasn’t the only one waiting though. The families were here because they wanted to make sure that their children were okay, the injuries were a wide range from bruises to to deep gashes that were going to need stitches. Plus the broken bones that they possibly had, but was uncertain until the medical staff were able to get a better look at them.

I was leaning back in the chair when Sam did walk over resting his hand on my shoulder

“You should get looked at yourself, Shiro. I’ll keep you updated if anything is heard okay?”

Looking up at him, I let out a small breath at his words

“Okay... Let me know as soon as you hear anything about any of them.”

With that, I allowed myself to go get looked at since it probably would make things worse if I waited to hear anything about the ones that were running through my head. With a clench of my fist, I held back the emotions I were feeling while letting the doctor examine the injuries that I had. All I could do was wait for the news about the ones that were hidden behind closed doors, I hate waiting.... I just want to know if they are okay.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The doctor soon finished examined me while they said that I was okay, I just needed to rest for a little bit even though I really didn’t want to. Sam hadn’t heard anything yet while the anxiety about the feeling was starting to build, it was bothersome to wait this long though. I had no idea how much longer I could sit around and wait for news to come, I was tempted to go find someone and demand them to tell me anything about the team. The paladin’s families were even getting anxious about the wait, I couldn’t blame them though. They were worried for their children because of how bad the crash seemed when the lions fell down to the Earth, a sight that I never want to see happen again. It was an image that I couldn’t get out of my head, one that wasn’t going to escape my mind anytime soon. 

Soon enough though, the paladins appeared one by one with news about their condition. We finally were able to get the news that we were waiting for, the one thing that they did reassure us about was that they were going to be okay. They needed plenty of time to rest and recover though. Something I knew that that the team eventually start to complain about mostly Keith since he was the type who hated being bedridden for too long. Not that I could blame him, I could be the same way sometimes. One by one the families did wander off to go see their children while I sat there waiting for Keith since he had yet to come out, but Black did fall the hardest because of the weight from the lion. If Krolia was here, she probably would of been here waiting with me since I knew that she would want to know about the condition that he was in. Right now, it was just me and Kosmo waiting for Keith to be brought to the room that he would be resting in. A room that probably was going to become a familiar sight to me unless my attention was needed elsewhere. My input was going to be needed about what to do next with the fight against the Galra, the war wasn’t over yet since there were still a few more enemies to deal with. One of them being the witch Haggar.

The thoughts continued to run through my head while I waited to hear about Keith, a voice soon broke me from my thoughts though

“Shiro, Keith has been taken to a room if you want to come see him.”

Nodding, I moved to get up motioning for Kosmo to follow since the wolf would want to see Keith also. I knew that no one was going to keep him away because of the bond that the two of them had. I guess that he was going to be in my care until Keith woke up or whenever Krolia was going to arrive at Earth if she was going to come at all. I still needed to update her about what happened, but I wanted to see what condition Keith was in first since questions were going to be asked. Questions that I would have the answers to besides what the doctor would say if she wanted to speak to them.

The room was quiet as the door opened revealing the unconscious Keith who had a bandage wrapped around his head, one around his left arm, and probably a few that were hidden underneath his clothes. The most serious injuries were the severe concussion and the broken ribs that were hidden by his shirt. The doctor did reassure me that he was going to be okay, he just needed plenty of time to rest while painkillers were running through his system. The one thing that they were concerned about was the concussion since they didn’t know how it would affect him until he would come around. That was going to be a few days though, a few more days of waiting before I could see those violet eyes that I loved so much. I had to wait until I was given the chance to get lost in them again. I didn’t know how much longer I could wait though, I had done enough waiting today. With a small breath, I moved to take ahold of his limp hand giving it a gentle squeeze before resting my forehead against it

“Please wake up soon, Keith. I’ll be waiting for you.”

**Keith’s pov**

My head felt heavy as there was a unknown source of noise playing in the background, I really just wanted to fall back asleep, but something was telling me to open my eyes

_ “Please wake up soon, Keith. I’ll be waiting for you.” _

The voice sounded familiar to me, but it was difficult to place who the voice actually belonged to. That weird fuzzy feeling that was still there wasn’t helping either, it felt like everything was spinning just a bit. I didn’t know why though, there was also a small throbbing feeling that I felt in the side of my head

“Keith?”

A soft voice entered my ears, one that I knew all too well. My mom was here. Despite the heavy feeling that loomed over my head, my eyes flickered opened before I glanced over seeing the familiar face of my mom and Kolivan

“Mom... Kolivan...”

A light smile graced her lips while she ran her fingers through my hair gently, it was a comfort while everything was a bit fuzzy to me. It was hard to wrap my head around what had happened, I couldn’t remember why I was in the hospital... What happened? Glancing up at my mother, I closed my eyes for a moment

“Everything’s fuzzy... what happened?”

Her touch was soothing despite the slight throbbing pain that I felt, throbbing pain that I wanted to go away. It didn’t hurt, it was just bothersome and getting a bit annoying

“It’s probably from the concussion and painkillers, Keith. You hit your head pretty hard during the crash, you have some broken ribs also.”

That was where the confusion was at, my memories were fuzzy and it was like I couldn’t recall anything. It was frustrating and the answer that I got wasn’t helping at all. I could feel the frustration starting to build

“What crash? Where are we?”

The panic was starting to set in a bit as Krolia moved to wrap her arms around me as her fingers started to run through my hair once more

“Ssh.... deep breaths, Keith. You’re okay, let me get a doctor in here okay?”

Nodding, I rested my head against her shoulder trying to calm myself down while taking those deep breaths she told me to take. I had no idea what was going on, but I was just really, really confused. There were a few things that I could recall already, but blurs and blanks were there. That was the most frustrating thing at the moment, I just wanted to remember whatever I was missing. It was unknown on what those blanks were, it seemed that bits and pieces were just there though. It also felt like something was missing like I had been talking to someone, but I couldn’t recall who. That was the one thing that was bothering me the most, who was talking to me? Who was the owner of the voice that was pleading for me to wake up? Maybe, I’ll meet them soon and have the answers that I want.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The doctor had appeared in the room before starting to look me over to make sure that everything was okay. Plus answering whatever questions that he wanted me to answer. I tried to answer them the best that I could despite the struggle to recall, my mom stayed by my side the entire time to give me the comfort that I needed. Her hand rested against my back which was a comforting feeling to me, it helped me get through the questions that were being asked. Questions that I couldn’t find the answers to, questions that I wanted the answers to. 

Once the doctor finished examining me, he pulled my mother to the side to talk to her. With a small huff I leaned against the pillows while hearing some of the words that were being tossed around

“Temporary amnesia... how long? Unknown... weeks... months.”

Krolia nodded before the doctor left as a small breath did escape her, the look on her face was one filled with concern. She probably didn’t like what the doctor told her, not that I couldn’t blame her. I didn’t like what I had picked up on despite them trying to avoid from letting me know what was wrong with me. Guess the doctor was going to leave Krolia to tell me what was wrong with me. She took ahold of my hand once more giving it a gentle squeeze

“Don’t worry, Keith. We will figure this out, you’ll get those memories back soon.”

I didn’t really know what to say to that, but that did explain why a lot of my memories were a blur to me. Especially with this one person named Shiro, I couldn’t remember anything about him at all. He was the one person that had just disappeared from my memories, I wanted to know who he was to me. There was a slight ache in my chest about not being able to remember him, it hurt for some unknown reason. I didn’t know why the ache was there though, it was like my body was telling me something. But what was it trying to tell me? What did it have to do with this Shiro person?

**Shiro’s pov**

The memorial soon came to an end as the stress of giving the speech left my shoulders, there was still so much to do. But I wanted to check on Keith first to see how he was doing, he was still asleep when I came by last before Krolia’s and Kolivan’s arrival. He wasn’t alone which was the important thing at least. Kosmo was there to keep him company to, besides the rest of the team who would be wanting to know how he was doing. I had been giving them updates though during our visits, the important thing that he was going to be okay. They just needed to figure out if the concussion was going to cause any issues like memory loss or something else, the medical staff wouldn’t know that until Keith decided to finally wake up. Once I was able to get away from the crowd though, I moved to make my way to the hospital because of the message that I got sent

_ “Keith is awake, but we need to talk before you go see him. It’s important.” _

I didn’t know what to expect or if it was news dealing with Keith, I would just have to wait and see once I made it over to the hospital. I just hope that the news is good news, the team had been through enough already and I didn’t know how much long more they could take.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Krolia met me outside of Keith’s room while she was doing her best to mask the emotions that were clearly written across her face, I could tell that she was worried though. I just didn’t know about what, my first thought was that it had something to do with Keith. 

“The doctor did examine Keith after some confusion appeared, he was deemed Keith with temporary amnesia. It’s unknown on how long it’s going to last though, it could be weeks or longer depending on him.”

There was a pause for a moment like she was trying to figure out what to say next

“Before you go in there though, he doesn’t remember you... I’m sorry, Shiro.”

Those words came crashing down onto me while it felt like my heart lurched for a moment, those words that I didn’t want to be true. But, it was reality. I took a breath to keep myself from getting too worked up since that could make the situation worse

“But he’s okay, that’s the important thing. I’ll help him as long as it takes, I know that he will be able to remember, Krolia. Those memories will come back with time.”

Krolia gave a small smile despite the concern that loomed over our heads still, it wasn’t going to be easy, but I wanted to see Keith. I needed to make sure that he was okay despite the missing memories that were hidden away. This wasn’t going to keep me away though, Keith needed me to help him. Help him remember and that’s what I was going to do even if it was going to be difficult for the both of us. I wasn’t going to leave him alone though, he has done so much for me and now it’s my turn to repay the favor. A favor that I have owed since the beginning of this war.

Once the door was opened, I saw Keith who was resting against the pillows that were propped up behind him while Kosmo was snuggled up on the bed with him. He was running his fingers through the wolf’s fur before those violet eyes that I fell in love with glanced up at me

“Hey Keith, how are you feeling?”

A small breath did escape him as I could see the frustration appearing across his face, something that I have seen a few times already

“I’m all right, Shiro right?”

With a nod, I moved to sit down in a random chair to talk to Keith for a bit. I just hope that I will be able to jog his memory despite how difficult it was going to be. It wasn’t going to be easy, but I was determined to help Keith out. Hopefully, I can hold myself together though. I don’t want to break down in front of anyone...

**Keith’s pov**

I was soon discharged from the hospital since I did recover from the crash, but the missing memories were still a struggle for me. A few things had come back, but there was still a lot that I was missing. The team had been telling me stories though which did help jog a few things, nothing had returned about Shiro. He was trying his best to help me despite the look of sadness that continued to make an appearance, it was causing me to feel guilty about not being able to remember him. It was frustrating for the both of us, I didn’t know what to do while reassurance was the only thing that I got. Reassurance that I was going to remember, I just needed time for those memories to come back. I hated it though, I hated not being able to remember as it was causing my bad temper to appear. One that the team knew pretty well since they had experienced it before. I didn’t mean to get angry, I was just so frustrated and annoyed at myself. The comfort was there which did help sometimes, but there was only so much that it could do. I tried to act like it wasn’t bothering me, but my mother and Shiro were able to see through it pretty easily. Even the rest of the team could tell that something was wrong, mostly when I got too moody. A mood that wasn’t making it better, it just made it worse. A lot worse.

There were days when I didn’t feel like eating or I just wanted to be alone trying to figure out things for myself. Space was given when I asked for it since the others didn’t want to push me too hard, it was helping though. Gave me the chance to sort through my thoughts and try to figure out things which was what I needed. Sleep was hard sometimes, but apparently I did have insomnia so that wasn’t really a big surprise to the team or even my mother. I was slowly learning more things about myself even if there was confusion about them half of the time, confusion that I really just wanted to glare at half of the time. The headaches weren’t helping either which normally came when some of the memories got triggered, there were times that I could deal with the pain depending on how much of the memory I got back. Sometimes they even appeared as nightmares, those were always the worst and made it difficult to fall back asleep. I would spend those nights trying to focus on something else or dealing with the aftermath of the nightmare depending on how fresh it was in my mind. I didn’t leave the room to go talk to anyone about it because of all the work that has been happening lately, there is still a war to fight. A war that won’t wait for anyone, not even me. I try to help where I can, but there’s only so much that I can do especially with the others wanting me to rest. Mostly on the days when it is bad for me. I’ve had a lot of those lately, they seem to be getting longer which the gaps in my memories that are returning. I’ve kept a lot of them to myself though since it didn’t feel like that the ones that had returned were ones that needed to be talked about, not yet anyways. I would talk about them once I was ready, I wanted... No needed for the rest of my memories to return before that would happen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ “What happened out there? I wish I could tell you.”  _

_ Memories flashed through my head filling in the gaps that I had, memories that surrounded Shiro. They did move a bit fast, but I was able to tell what was going on. From the moment that we first met to what had happened over the past year and a half, everything that I needed to know about the one who disappeared from my memory. This was the Shiro that I knew, the Shiro that I fell in love with. _

_ Our first kiss happened on the castle long after the reunion and the first few battles against the Galra, the last one was pretty tricky though. There were a few close calls especially with the damage that the lions had received, I remembered hearing Shiro’s concern voice over the coms. Something that I hadn’t heard in the past year, I didn’t know if it was something to be relieved or worried about because of the situation that we were in. Shiro ended up showing at my room later before we did talk about what had happened during the fight, I listened to his concern though since it was something that was needed to get off his chest. I was willing to listen though. _

_ Our lips met afterwards with a confession of our feelings for each other, something that I had been wanting to tell him for such a long time. It was a big relief off my shoulders to finally because of how long I had been holding it in. A light smile did grace my lips during the kiss, it was a comfort for the both of us though. We soon settled down with my head resting against his chest for the night, this was our first night together as a couple. The first one for the rest of our lives. _

_ The next memory was terrible though, it felt like a nightmare. A nightmare that I didn’t want to relive because of the scenes that are flashing through my head. _

_ "Shiro, I know you're in there! You made a promise once. You told me you'd never give up on me!" _

_ "And I should have abandoned you just like your parents did! They saw that you were broken. Worthless. I should have seen it, too." _

_ My back rested against the cold metal as the glowing blade was looming over my head getting closer and closer to my face. The heat was intense while I tried to push the blade back the best that I could, but it wasn’t working. He was too strong... _

_ “Shiro please... I love you.” _

_ The burning was felt against my cheek causing an intense warm feeling, one that was telling me to get away from. With a twist of my hands, my blade cut cleanly through the arm before Shiro did fall to his knees _

_ “Keith...” _

_ The cold metal floor did disappear underneath us while I tried to hold onto Shiro, tried to keep us from falling which ended up in failure. Everything just faded away afterwards as the last thing I heard was a roar of a lion.... _

Sitting up with a gasp, my chest was heaving with each breath that I was trying to take. I couldn’t catch my breath though, it was like something was keeping that for happening. I didn’t know why though. Hands moved to rest against my face as Krolia did appear in front of me with a concerned look on her face

“It’s okay, Keith. Take a deep breath.”

Leaning into her hands, my chest continued to move up and down with each breath that I was trying to get into my lungs. My body didn’t want to listen to me, I couldn’t get it to listen to me

“S...Shiro... G...Get Shiro.”

Krolia nodded before she bolted out of the room of the room to go get Shiro, he was the one that I wanted to hold onto right now. I needed to see him, I wanted to see him. I needed him here. I couldn’t get my chest to stop heaving though, I wanted it to go away. The room was starting to spin because of the light-headed feeling that suddenly appeared, a light-headed feeling that I didn’t like. Black spots were starting to appear in my vision before a warm presence soon appeared in front of me, my head rested against their shoulder as a familiar touch was resting against my back

“Ssh... I’m here, Keith. It’s okay. Try and follow my breathing.”

With a small nod, I closed my eyes to try and focus on the breathing that was moving underneath me. Breathing that I needed to follow, the familiar presence was helping. One that belonged to Shiro. The bed creaked underneath his weight before we were leaning back against the pillows that my head had been resting on before the flashes of memory did start to run through my head. Having Shiro here helped and was causing my heaving breaths to fade away as long as the terrible memory that had been fresh on my mind. Something, I never wanted to recall again.

With a small shaky breath, my eyes flickered open before glancing up at the one who I was resting again. A light smile appeared across his lips though

“You okay?”

Nodding, I snuggled into his chest feeling myself relax

“Yeah... I’m okay. Thank you for coming.”

“You’re welcome, Keith.” Fingers made their way through my hair, a reassuring touch that I had felt many times already. One that I loved moving through my hair. Glancing up at him, a light smile did grace my lips before I did place a gentle kiss on the side of his cheek

“K...Keith?”

Making eye contact, he did freeze a bit by the sudden kiss that I placed against his cheek

“I remember, Shiro. I remember everything. Sorry for forgetting you... How long has it been since the crash?”

Arms tightened around my waist pulling me closer to him while tears threaten to prick at his eyes, but I knew that they were happy tears though

“Thank goodness... It’s been a month since the crash. I’m glad that you’re back.”

With a smile our lips met as I felt the familiar warmth from Shiro resting underneath me, a warmth that I had been missing out on during the past month. I had a lot to make up to him though, but there was plenty of time for that. Plenty of time for the both of us to make up for the time that we lost, it was something that I wanted to do. Something that we both wanted to do. It must of been difficult for him since I had forgotten everything about him, that was the last thing I never wanted to do to him. He was important to me, we were important to each other because of the strong bond that we had.

Letting out a content sigh, my head settled against his chest once more snuggled into him for the rest of the night

“It’s good to be back.”


End file.
